Cinta Kita
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: For SasuSaku Fanday 2013./Hidupmu sangat penuh warna warni dengan kebahagiaan ini—kau pun berjanji seumur hidup untuk tetap menemani mereka sampai maut menjemput. Cinta kalian abadi… bukankah begitu?./"Sebaiknya kita akhiri hubungan tidak jelas ini, Sakura."./ AU. SasuSaku


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cinta Kita © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**-Spesial for SSFD 2013-**_

_**-Keep calm and support love SasuSaku couple**__**-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying Reading and Reviewing**_

_**Y*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Y**_

_._

_._

_._

_Saat diriku bertemu dengan dirimu_

_Entah kenapa kita terikat dalam untaian benang takdir_

_Ada aku … maka pasti ada kamu juga_

_Ikatan kita tidak bisa dipisahkan oleh siapapun_

_Antara kita berdua saja_

* * *

_._

_._

Dirimu memandang pemandangan yang tersaji di luar—sungguh sangat indah dengan butir-butir Kristal salju menyelimuti jalan serta para anak-anak bahkan remaja saling memainkan benda itu dengan perasaan senang dan bahagia.

Ah… anak-anak.

Senyuman menguar tipis di bibirmu melihat suasana itu dari dalam kediamanmu. Kini usiamu tidak muda lagi untuk merasakan masa-masa seperti mereka. Kelopak matamu terpejam untuk menikmati uap dingin yang menembus kaca jendela kamarmu. Badanmu sekarang tidak seperti dulu karena termakan umur kini menjadi agak rapuh akan tetapi bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa. Kau pun melepaskan atensi yang indah diluar itu menuju kursi kesayanganmu tapi di dalam pikiranmu terbersit rasa penasaran entah kenapa kapan munculnya.

Langkahmu sekarang menuju lemari dan menemukan beberapa buku berukuran kecil, kau pun mengaggumi seseorang yang memiliki ini menyimpan benda itu sungguh terjaga dan terawat. Setelah kau mengambil itu lalu—kau membawanya ke kursi kesayanganmu itu. Dirimu letakkan buku yang lebih dikenal—_diary_ di atas meja. Kemudian kau mengambil buku pertama, tak lupa dirimu memakai kacamata untuk memperjelas penglihatanmu.

Tanganmu membuka buku itu pada lembar pertama, untuk sekian kalinya bibirmu tersenyum membacanya…

_**Inggris, 26 September 1968…**_

_Hari ini entah kenapa menjadi hari tersialku. Kenapa disebut begitu? Karena aku bertabrakan dengan pemuda menyebalkan yang seenaknya menjatuhkan bukuku apalagi dia tidak membantu mengambilnya. Dasar orang tidak peka dan cuek bahkan sikapnya itu melebihi siapapun. Kuharap tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi… camkan itu!_

_Dan astaga, mengapa juga dia sekelas denganku? Orang menyebalkan itu hanya memandang wajahku sekilas lalu ia bilang "kau ceroboh." Rasanya rambut mencuatnya itu aku jambak dan aku potong hingga tak bersisa. Perkataan membuatku menyimpan kemarahan yang meluap dari kepalaku._

_Tapi kenapa pada istirahat, dia sangat cuek bahkan tidak berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Apalagi guru bilang kalau ia adalah pindahan dari Jepang—sama sepertiku. Pasti ia merasa kesepian tinggal disini dan—apaa? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku peduli? Kupasati dirinya dari ujung kaki sampai kepala, ternyata ia memiliki anugerah tidak terkira dengan wajah tampan, perawakan tinggi dan rambut khasnya itu lalu—astaga lagi! Saat itu aku menggeleng kepalaku dan tanpa sadar dia berada dihadapanku dengan tatapan bingung. "Ada apa."_

_Aku hanya menggeleng pelan dan dirinya memintaku untuk menemaninya berkeliling sekolah, tak salah dengar kalau ia mengajukan permintaan denganku. Bukan dengan yang lain? Sebernanya aku menolak tapi—dia memaksaku._

_Dasar!_

Dirimu tidak dapat menyembunyikan tawamu, pada lembaran pertama saja _dia_ menyebut dirimu menyebalkan. Istilah itu selalu dilontarkan saat _dia_ kesal dan ditunjukkan pada dirimu saja. Ah, kaupun membuka lembaran ke sepuluh. Jarimu dengan lincah melompati beberapa lembaran itu dan tertuju pada angka genap tersebut.

_**Inggris, 23 Juli 1970**_

_Diriku hampir lupa kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya, akupun menyiapkan kado untuknya. Aku juga tidak sadar buat apa menyiapkan ini tapi kami berdua sudah berhubungan lebih dari satu tahun apalagi sesama dari Negara Jepang. Mana mungkin aku melupakan hari spesialnya._

_Aku mengingat perkataan di kelas kalau hubungan kami berdua itu seperti sepasang kekasih tapi kami mengelak begitu saja karena kami berhubungan bukan seperti teman atau kekasih sekalipun. Eh, aku teringat sesuatu—kenapa ia sangat tidak suka aku berdekatan dengan pemuda lain juga ia selalu melindungiku setiap saat._

_Setelah aku berada di sekolah, dia kini menunggu di gerbang sekolah dan aku menyambut dengan senyuman lalu dirinya menggandeng tanganku sampai di kelas. Kamipun disambut dengan tatapan jahil di kelas kami tapi kami tidak menggubrisnya._

_Pada saat jam istirahat—seperti biasa kami duduk di atap sekolah, dan aku mengambil hadiah dari dalam tasku lalu memberikan kepadanya. Awalnya dirinya terkejut dan menerima pemberian kemudian ketika ia akan membuka kado itu aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Dengan tatapan kagum, ia menunjukkan hadiahku di depanku kemudian dirinya membalas dengan ucapan terima kasih dan— _

—_mencium pipiku…_

_Demi apapun, kalau wajahku kini semerah tomat dan sampai sekarang aku belum bisa menghilangkan itu dari wajahku—arghh!_

Kau mengadahkan ke langit dan mengingat kalau pada hari itu adalah sebernanya ia ingin menyatakan perasaan pada_nya_ akan tetapi diurungkan begitu saja dan tindakan ciuman di pipi itu hanya gerakan tak sadar karena baru pertama kali dirimu pada saat itu sangat dekat dengan perempuan. Kini jemarimu membuka lembaran ke lima belas dan rasa terkejut terpampang di wajahmu itu.

_**Inggris 12 April 1971**_

_Aku merasa sedih karena dirinya ternyata akan dijodohkan oleh seseorang yang belum ia kenal sekalipun. Diriku pun memberi saran walau ada rasa perih yang menyelimuti di hatiku, tapi demi kebaikannya—aku harus menahannya. Aku menyarankan kalau turuti saja kemauan untuk menemuinya kalau merasa tidak cocok pilihlah siapa yang benar-benar pantas mendampingimu._

_Betapa berat pikirannya, mengingat di usia muda. Dirinya harus menjalani perjodohan ini dan harus menikah saat umur 23 tahun. Akupun memeluk kepalanya untuk memberi ketenangan di dalam pikiran. Sejenak ia rileks dan indra pendengaranku salah tangkap atau tidak._

"_Aku menunggumu saat kepergianku ke Jepang nanti. Aku akan bicara sesuatu padamu."_

_Ia mengulas senyuman tipis lalu berbicara tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk mengucapkan kata-kata. "Sebernanya kau adalah gadis pertama yang sangat dekat denganku."_

_Jantungku kini memompa sangat kencang mendengarnya._

Oh ya, kau memutar kenangan yang menyakitkan pertama yaitu dirimu harus meninggalkan Inggris beberapa hari untuk menjalani perjodohan dan kau membuka lembaran selanjutnya.

_**Inggris, 15 April 1971**_

_Langkahku terhenti ketika aku sampai di bandara dan menemukan sosoknya sudah membawa koper dan tas jinjing. Perlahan aku mendekati hingga atensiku menyadarinya dan berhadapan denganku. Lalu ia meletakkan kedua tangan di bahuku hingga tatapan kami berdua sangat dekat._

_Sontak, mukaku malu karena kini kami hampir menjadi pusat perhatian disana. mata kelamnya menatapku penuh harap lalu ia memelukku dengan erat kemudian ia membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatku berdesir._

"_Sebaiknya kita akhiri hubungan tidak jelas ini, Sakura."_

_Lalu tanpa sadar aku melepaskan paksa pelukannya dan menatap kecewa dan bibirku berucap beberapa kalimat. "Ini paling kubenci… kau akan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Ya, mungkin kau akan bahagia dengan gadis pilihan keluargamu itu! Tapi jangan seenaknya memutuskan hubungan sepihak begitu!"_

_Kutangkap ia berdecih, "tunggu perkataanku sampai selesai, Sakura. Maksudku itu mengakhiri dan membentuk sebuah hubungan yang lebih dari itu."_

_Akupun pada saat itu bingung dan hanya menatap diam._

"_Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Sakura?"_

_Entah keberanian apa yang kumiliki, aku menerjang tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan kepalaku, ahh—itu gerakan refleks. Kurasakan elusan lembut di kepalaku kemudian ia melepaskan pelukanku dan lagi-lagi menatapku tapi dengan arti yang berbeda—dan…_

_Inilah yang tak bisa kutulis tapi tertulis juga di diaryku._

_Dia … menciumku tepat di bibirku.._

_Astaga, dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku…_

Dirimu kemudian membuka lembaran demi lembaran dan mencari sesuatu yang terlintas dalam kepalamu itu sampai lembaran terakhir—kau menemukan itu. Tapi kau tak habis pikir, kenapa halaman-halaman sebelumnya dihabiskan dengan kalian berdua.

_**Inggris 18 April 1971**_

_Kehidupanku seperti biasa… melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari tanpa beban—tapi ada yang kurang di setiap hari-hariku yaitu adalah keberadaan dirinya disampingku. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku melupakannya karena bisa jadi dia lebih suka pada gadis yang dijodohkan untuknya._

_Aku menggeleng pelan sampai diriku tertabrak seseorang yang nyaris menjatuhkan bukuku. Ah—diriku merasa dejavu dengan kejadian ini, akupun menoleh siapa yang kutabrak lalu atensi mataku membulat kaget dan tubuhku refleks mundur akan kehadiran seseorang._

"_Sepertinya kita dipertemukan lagi disini, Sakura."_

_Iris kelamnya menatap lembut ke arahku—sontak aku tidak mampu untuk berlari hanya bisa mundur. Sigh—sial!_

"_Kenapa kau kembali dengan cepat?"_

"_Tentu saja ingin bersamamu, Sakura."_

"_Bagaimana dengan perjodohanmu itu?"_

_Entah kutangkap dari wajahnya, ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan ditunjukkan untukku. "Aku menolaknya."_

_Diriku menatap horror, "pasti keluargamu kecewa."_

"_Tidak—bahkan mereka memintaku untuk membawamu," timbul seringai tipis di bibirnya._

_Alis mataku mengerut, "buat apa?"_

"_Tentu saja melihat calon istriku."_

_Kini tubuhu tidak mampu bergerak, "hentikan kekonyolanmu, Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Sejak kapan aku bisa bercanda, Sakura?"_

"_J-jadi aksi penembakanmu it-tu.." entah kenapa bibirku terbata-bata mengucapkan kata-kata._

_Tangannya menarikku untuk berdiri sejajar dengannya, "belum kusebutkan. Kau sudah mengerti, Sakura. Memang tidak salah aku mencintai gadis jenius sepertimu." Lalu dirinya menarikku hingga atensi orang-orang menatap kami dengan tatapan kagum dan iri._

_Bibirku kini terkatup rapat…. Astaga, hidup ini penuh kejutan!_

Dirimu pun mengambil buku harian yang kedua dan isinya penuh kisah kalian berdua memadu kasih sebagai pacar sampai menikah. Kau hitung ada lima buku—_diary _dan kini kau membuka _diary_ kedua. Dirimu pun tidak sengaja membuka lembaran entah keberapa…

_**Inggris, 08 Mei 1973**_

_Hari ini aku bahagia sekali… karena Sasuke-kun memberiku hadiah. Aku sangat suka bahkan aku lebih senang memeluknya dibandingkan dirinya hingga ia cemburu hanya karena sebuah boneka lucu. Dasar! Hihihi…_

_Alih-alih aku menanyakan sesuatu padanya seraya diriku meletakkan boneka di sampingku._

"_Setelah SMA ini berakhir. Sasuke-kun mau melanjutkan kemana?"_

_Dia tersenyum, "aku akan mendirikan perusahaan di bidang keuangan."_

"_Semacam asuransi? Begitu?"_

"_Hn. Kalau kau?"_

_Aku menyeruput, "aku akan menjadi dokter."_

"_Baguslah. Setelah ini, kalau kita lulus sekolah nanti—aku berniat menjadikanmu tetap menjadi kekasih abadiku?_

_Sejenak aku mencerna ucapannya,"M-maksudmu?"_

"_Jadilah istri dalam hidupku, Sakura?"_

_Telingaku seakan berdenging mendengar ucapannya… bahkan hampir aku tidak fokus sesaat sampai ia menyadarkanku. "Bagaimana jawabanmu?"_

"_Ak-aku… menerim-a lamaranmu…"_

_Seulas senyuman tipis menguar di bibir tipisnya lalu ia berdiri dan memelukku dengan erat kemudian membisikkan hingga rona merah menjalari wajahku. "Arigatou na… Sakura"_

_Kami pun berpelukan tak peduli dengan seluruh pasang mata melirik kami berdua.. hihihi…_

Kau pun langsung membuka halaman berikutnya dimana _dia_ menulis acara pernikahan kalian, bibirmu seakan ingin mengeluarkan tawamu membaca buku itu terbukti kau menghitung ada dua lembar.

_**Inggris, 28 Maret 1974**_

_Arghh—siall, kenapa aku segugup ini? Padahal cuma acara pernikahan tapi… arrgh—inikan pernikahanku? Apakah ini perasaan seorang yang ingin menikah, aku harus akui kalau aku termakan omonganku sendiri saat pernikahan kakakku. Seball!_

_Oke fokus dan tetap tenang…_

"_Sakura, mars pernikahan sudah dimulai?"_

_Astaga, entah kenapa badanku seakan menjadi batu tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun. Untungnya ayahku berdiri di depanku dan menuntun tanganku hingga sampai di altar gereja. Kenapa jalan ini seakan panjang sekali dan kupasati hingga aku hampir melepas gandengan ayahku ketika aku bersirobok dengan atensi miliknya._

_Tajam namun tenang menghanyutkan…_

_Tanpa sadar aku sudah diserahkan olehnya lalu dihadapan pendeta kami berdua dengan mantap mengucapkan sumpah setia sehidup semati dan setelah mendengar pendeta meresmikan hubungan kami. Aku terkejut ketika tangan kekarnya menyentuh daguku lalu seringainya membuat jantungku berdetak kencang._

"_Bolehkah aku menciummu, nyonya Uchiha?"_

_Tanpa aba-aba, dia menarik penutup mukaku ke belakang dan menciumku dengan lembut tersirat akan perasaan yang membuncah dalam dirinya lalu aku membalasnya sampai bunyi siulan kakakku menyadarkan kami._

_Lalu aku digendong ala bridal style dan diriku dibawa memakai mobil ke apartemennya yang menjadi rumah kami sementara.. eh—tanpa sadar aku mengingat perkataan teman-temanku dan kakakku kalau…_

"_Keep calm for our first night, Sakura."_

_Suaranya menyentakkan diriku dan sesampai di apartemennya, aku langsung dibawa ke kamarnya lalu aku menatap horror._

"_Bagaimana dengan pestanya?"_

"_Aku mengundurnya besok, Sakura dan—jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan kita!"_

"_T-tapi…"_

"_Jangan takut dan nikmatilah.."_

_Grrr-ini gila!_

Atensi matamu tidak berani membaca selanjutnya karena itu juga pengalaman pertamamu juga lalu segera jarimu menggerakan lembaran entah sekian kau tak menghitungnya…

_**Inggris, 10 Mei 1975**_

_Syukurlah kami berdua di terima di universitas terkenal di Inggris yaitu Cambridge dan kuliah di sana. Kami tidak memperhitungkan untuk beristirahat sejenak dengan langsung melanjutkan sekolah ke lebih tinggi. Sekarang kami baru saja masuk ke semester pertama dan dengan cepat kami mendapat banyak pujian dari dosen-dosen disana akan intelegensi yang diatas rata-rata._

_Dan saat itu—dimana jam perkuliahan selesai, aku mengalami pusing dan perutku melilit entah karena apa? Segera pandanganku memburam dan gelap lalu aku mendapati diriku sudah ada di apartemen kami. Kulihat atensi suamiku sedang bercakap-cakap dengan dokter segera aku bangun hingga mereka menoleh ke arahku._

"_Selamat ya, nyonya. Kau sekarang mengandung dan usianya sudah tujuh minggu. Kau juga, Sasuke. Selamat menjadi calon ayah!" senyuman terpampang dari wajah bibinya._

_Dirinya langsung memeluk tubuhku, "terima kasih, Sakura."_

"_Oh ya, jangan lupa. Kau harus jaga kesehatan janinmu itu terlebih lagi kau sedang menjalani aktivitas perkuliahan. Jangan banyak pikiran oke lagipula itu juga calon keponakanku dan untuk kau—jaga istri dan calon anakmu, Sasuke."_

_Dia hanya bergumam tak jelas dan mengangguk pelan menyetujui nasihat yang diberikan oleh bibinya. Akupun mengelus perutku yang rata, "ibu akan menjagamu sampai kau lahir."_

_Kini kebahagiaanku menjadi bertambah… terima kasih Kami-sama._

Ah—anak pertamamu yang kini menjadi seorang yang sukses seperti dirimu ketika masa mudamu dulu dan dirimu membuka halaman dimana kalian hampir jatuh ketika proses persalinan anak pertamamu.

_**Inggris, 23 September 1975**_

_Kepalaku terasa sangat pusing karena keuangan kami menipis semenjak ia tidak bekerja sambilan membuatku hampir stress. Dia pun berusaha semampunya mencari keuangan di sana-sini dan tugasku untuk menyupportnya supaya ia tenang dan fokus terhadap segala urusan._

_Tapi—arghh, dimana aku merasakan perutku sakit sekali dan cairan meleleh di kakiku lalu melemas. Sontak iris kelamnya panik lalu membawaku menggunakan mobil menuju rumah sakit. _

_Rasa sakit mendera disekujur tubuhku—aku hanya tersenyum lemah dan memegang tangannya. "Semoga proyekmu berhasil diterima…"_

_Akupun dibawa ke ruangan bersalin dan dengan sekuat tenaga aku mendorong sampai suara tangisan mewarnai ruangan itu. Pandanganku mulai sayu dan bibirku tersenyum juga kelopak mataku meneteskan air mata melihat bayi berlumuran darah yang dipegang oleh perawat._

"_Selamat nyonya, bayi anda laki-laki."_

_Lalu perawat itu membersihkan bayi kami kemudian aku mendengar suara pintu sampai ia mendekatiku, "terima kasih atas doamu, proyekku diterima dan aku mendapat biaya juga pemimpin perusahaan itu datang langsung dan mengatakan kalau rancanganku memang dibutuhkan dan—"_

"_Tuan, ini bayi kalian…" ucap perawat memberikan anak kami yang sudah dibersihkan dan dibalut dengan kain putih._

_Seakan takjub, suamimu tidak percaya kalau menjadi ayah. Anak pertama kami sangat dominan sekali dengan suamimu. Perpaduan yang manis dan sempurna, aku menanyakan sesuatu padanya lalu ia menjawab dengan senyuman tipis dan hangat._

"_Welcome to world, Hitomichi Uchiha."_

_Aku bersyukur karena kebahagiaan kami lengkap dan kehidupan sebernanya di mulai…_

Dirimu pun mengingat kalau anak-anak kalian lahir semua di Inggris hanya saja kalian selesai dengan strata tiga masing-masing melekat di nama kalian berdua yang terbilang sangat mudah meraih gelar itu. Kau membuka halaman selanjutnya dan—

"_Grandpa…_ sudah Nel duga kalau kakek masih ada di kamar!"

Bocah kecil berambut pirang membuatmu menoleh lalu kau merentangkan tanganmu hingga perempuan manis itu berada di pangkuanmu.

"Itu apa, _grandpa_?"

"Ini adalah buku _diary_ milik nenekmu," jawabmu.

"Waaah… banyaaak sekaliii…" ucapnya berbinar-binar, "—bolehkah aku membacanya _grandpa?"_

Eh, lidahmu kelu menjawabnya dan sebelum dirimu mengucapkan beberapa kata-kata, _dia_ sudah berada di depan pintu dan anak kalian berdiri di sampingnya.

"Astaga, masih saja _dad_ membaca buku harian _mum_," gerutu anak kalian dan menatap lembut Nel—cucumu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, bagaimana kalau Nel dan Luth tahu dan membacanya?" geram_nya_.

Kaupun tidak sanggup menangkap atensinya walau kalian berdua sudah berusia lima puluh sembilan tahun dengan warna rambut memudar dan kerutan jelas di wajah kalian. Dia masih cantik seperti kalian pertama bertemu.

"_Dad_, ayo Kak Hitomi dan Sora sudah menunggu di ruangan makan."

Kaupun mengangkat Nel untuk turun dari pangkuanmu lalu meninggalkan tumpukan buku harian di meja dan menyusul mereka.

"Baiklah, Shieri. Ayo Nel—"

Seulas senyuman tipis lalu kau menyuruh anak perempuanmu untuk membawa Nel duluan ke ruangan itu dan meninggalkan kalian berdua. keheningan muncul diantara kalian sampai ia mengucapkan beberapa kata membentuk kalimat.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi kekasih abadiku, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Inilah membuktikan cinta kita sangat kuat sampai sekarang."

"Hm, ayo. Kita sudah ditunggu oleh mereka—"

"_Happy Anniversary,_ Sakura."

Dialah—Sakura. Istrimu yang menemanimu sampai ke tiga puluh sembilan kalinya—sungguh dari hubungan tidak jelas sampai menjadi sepasang kekasih lalu menjadi suami istri dan dikaruniai tiga anak juga empat orang cucu—yaitu Nel, Luth, Dei, Shuu. Hidupmu sangat penuh warna warni dengan kebahagiaan ini—kau pun berjanji seumur hidup untuk tetap menemani mereka sampai maut menjemput.

Cinta kalian abadi… bukankah begitu?

.

.

.

.

.

_*Owari*_

* * *

_**W**__ulanz __**A**__ihara __**Bacot Area…**_

_Akhirnya fic buat SSFD selesaiiii…dengan waktu tiga hari tanpa disangka hihihi…. Sungguh aku lega karya ini selesai dan semoga kalian suka walau ceritanya mungkin pasti kalian tahu._

_SasuSaku Fanday 2013…_

_Ayo, kalian ikutan! Buruan, kapan lagi membuat karya untuk couple manis ini *mata berbinar-binar*_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_

_Lubuklinggau, 08 Februari 2013_


End file.
